


and again, again

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Series: loving you [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Romance, lapslock, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: when each says it





	and again, again

**01\. sungjin;  
**

when he says it, it catches you off guard.

you stare at him after, soapy water still running over your skin and forgotten utensils dropping from your hands. it takes a moment to process, and you really don’t dare to believe it. the only thing you are sure of is that the newfound warmth that flushes up your cheeks now has nothing to do with the heated plate against your palms.

but it somehow seems to catch him off guard too, as if the triad of words escaped his lips without his permission. he stumbles and tries to speak a oncetwice three times, before he stops.

you barely have time to blink, because in a few steps, he’s suddenly leaning down and turning off the faucet, round eyes steadily focused on you. then his large hands find yours and his guitarist fingers slip easily through the spaces. you can’t help but lean into the touch, into him.

“what?” you dare to ask, shy smile gliding into your voice.

so, he says it again in awe, like it’s the first time he’s realized.

 

* * *

 

 

**02\. jae;**

when he says it, it sounds like he meant something else.

at this, you throw an incredulous smile over the book you’ve been reading, in hopes that it covers the breathlessness that suddenly overtakes your body.

he sinks into the couch beside you, hips touching yours, still shaking his head in disbelief. he mutters something about how wonderful you are and you shouldn’t have gotten the music book for him, even though you had known he had wanted it for a long time.

but, as he watches you try to laugh it off, as he takes in your expression, the weight of what he had just said hits, and you can see the familiar shyness creeping in. yet he doesn’t turn away, and doesn’t hide behind his glasses like he usually does.

“really?” you urge, sitting up to meet him more than halfway.

so, he says it again as a thank you, tucked in small spaces between nails and skin.

 

* * *

 

 

**03\. young k;**

when he says it, it has you burning.

as you push back your sweaty locks from your face, you raise your eyebrows in both surprise and defiance. he’s still walking towards you, his racket dropped to the floor, treading with purpose.

doesn’t stop. doesn’t stop until your back finds the coldness of the wall through the thinness of your shirt. then he’s tilting his chin down towards you, his strong chest inches away from yours, already so so close that it has your breath brushing against his skin. the high afternoon sun casts shadows down his sharp features – both smoothing the edges and sharpening the intent of eyes.

but even the combination of summer heat, his lips only a breath away, and his resolute challenge, you don’t back down.

“yeah?” you counter, smirk splitting so wide across your face.

so, he says it again like a taunt and with a grin bubbling between your lips.

 

* * *

 

 

**04\. wonpil;**

when he says it, it sounds a lot louder than it really is.

he has his arms encircling your waist from behind, chin on the slope of your shoulder, so the words that pass by your ear are not lost in the wind.

tearing your gaze from the hilltop view into the sunset city below, he loosens his grip to let you twist to face him, lips curling. but you can only meet his gaze for a little before it’s too much, ducking to rest your forehead and palms against his chest. you feel the vibrations of his laugh through his ribcages against your fingers, more than you hear it. everything about him, you, this moment burning you inside out.

“s-sure?” you stammer into his shirt front, even if this is the most certain thing in your world.

so, he says it again in your ear, but you feel the words and language far more beneath your skin.

 

* * *

 

 

**05\. dowoon;**

when he says it, it could’ve almost escaped your notice.

he doesn’t say it when he usually does, as a greeting through the door, placed on the part of you he reaches first – cheek, forehead, top of your hair. this time, he doesn’t say it until long after you pull him inside to the warmth. until long after you both settle into the mess of blankets and long into the night.

and he gives no warning when he does. just simply presses it to your sleepy lips with a blissful sigh.

if you hadn’t been waiting for it, the breathy murmur would’ve been lost in the wind outside the window, thrown into a sweep of midnight sky that never truly sleeps.

“again?” you breathe in the semi-darkness, lips ghosting close.

so, he says it again as you fall asleep together, crammed in the folds of the night.

and it’s really is just a statement of something you both had already known.

 

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/156569631206/)


End file.
